


Rainy Days

by Mich_14



Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich_14/pseuds/Mich_14
Summary: A JoKen AU based on Ysabelle Cuevas' I Loved You So Much, We Lost It, the breakup version of I Liked You So Much, You'll Know It from the hit series entitled A Beautiful Love.
Kudos: 2





	Rainy Days

There was a light drizzle outside. The weather forecast said there was an 80% chance of rain today, as expected in the month of June. But it didn't stop the ceremony from taking place.

Everybody in the hall, clad in designer dresses and power suits, was already anticipating her entrance. Beautiful in White instrumental echoed inside. The church door finally flung open and out came the bride in a gorgeous white wedding gown. At that point, all eyes were on her, except for mine.

After taking a quick glance towards her, I instantly fixed my gaze on his direction, taking in as much detail as I can. The man beside me seemed a little fidgety. He even started taking deep breaths, probably in attempt to contain his emotions. But his gaze never left her. It was filled with love and awe. My heart ached even more when it dawned on me that in just a matter of minutes he'll be hers forever.

"Dre, ikakasal na kami ni Elsa. Ikaw bestman ko ha?"

It was raining one Saturday night three months ago when Josh dropped the bomb that killed me inside in an instant.

"Seryoso ba? Nako, dre! Bilhan mo na agad ng helmet, baka mauntog at magbago pa ang isip." I said in jest as I tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Loko! Pero hindi pa rin talaga ako makapaniwala, Dre. Biruin mo, nagustuhan niya ako. Sa dinami-rami niyang mayayamang manliligaw dati."

"Bakit ba? Eh kamahal-mahal ka naman talaga." I countered, half-wishing he'd take everything back. A part of me hoped it was just another bad dream.

He called me over to his condo just like the old times, something he hasn't done since he met her. I knew something was up. But that didn't stop me from having that small glimmer of hope. Hope that things will turn back to a time before Elsa happened.

We used to be really close, to the point that I can randomly crash into his condo whenever I like. We were there for each other during the most challenging times of our lives. My feelings for him transitioned over time. At first, I was really hesitant to admit that I was falling for him, he's my bestfriend afterall. But the more I denied it, the more my feelings grew.

I thought for sure it was unrequited even though I never really got the chance to disclose it. But an almost-kiss encounter with him proved me otherwise. It has become an unspoken truth. For a time in the past, I knew it was mutual. That was before Elsa entered the picture.

I recalled the first time he brought her up. I knew rightaway that she was special. The way his eyes lit up and have that dimpled smile with just a mere mention of her. The way he stared at her and showered her with all his attention when they're together. The way he exerted effort just to give her what she wants, even at the expense of his own. The way he cried his heart out that one night they had a fight. She was never just a business partner. True enough. After about a year and a half of dating, they were finally going to tie the knot. He has chosen her to be his one and only life partner.

I knew Josh was really overjoyed. He couldn't help but shed happy tears. I thought this scene only happens in movies. I quickly grabbed a hanky from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Papanget ka sa picture pag nabura make-up mo, sige ka." I whispered, which earned a smile and thanks from him.

She was now closer, with both parents on either side of her. Josh started to move towards them. I felt a sudden longing in my heart.

"Pre."

I unwittingly said the word out loud. He stopped mid-way and looked back, perplexed. I realized I was interrupting the entire ceremony and people were already giving me a side-eye. He's making Elsa and her parents wait for heaven's sake! What was I thinking?! If there was only an undo button in real life, I would've smacked on it real hard at that moment.

"Y-yung panyo ko, pre!" I blurted, regretting it soon after. I could've just let him keep it. Why the fuss? People won't buy it. But still better than nothing, I guess.

When realization hit him, he turned his back on them and went towards me. "Ay sorry pre! Ito na. Thank you ulit!" He quickly mumbled as he handed my handkerchief back. He held my right hand with both hands as he did.

"Sa lahat." He added in a gentler tone. Flashing my favorite dimpled smile. For a split second, I had the urge to hold on to him and dash through the door. But it's his wedding. How could I even think of that?

I quickly squeezed his hand and tapped his shoulder with my other hand as I retrieved the hanky. "Go na, pre!" I managed to smile back and nod once before I let him go. Then off he went, as if I didn't make a scene a while ago.

The entire ceremony went by in a blur. I probably dozed off in most of it thinking about the happy memories we had on rainy days such as this. I would normally stay at his condo's balcony letting myself be drenched. He would then give me a jacket and a mug of coffee and stay with me for a chat.

But rainy days would never be the same again after this. No more jacket, no more chat over a cup of coffee. He'll be with his wife, while I am left alone to fend for my own. The only consolation I had was knowing he'll be happy with her.

\- - - -

Bonus: At dahil mahal ko ang JoKenTin, syempre di ako papayag na may maiiwang mag-isa... 🙈

At the reception...

"Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Justin de Dios."

"Justin de Dios who?"

"Pinsan ni Josh. Pero pwede ring future mo. Boom!"

"Wow! Speed! Ewan ko sa'yo."

"Wushu! Pinapangiti ka lang eh. Kanina pa kasi hindi maipinta mukha mo dyan. Paalala lang. Kasal pinuntahan mo, hindi lamay."

"Oh, Jah. Nandito ka lang pala eh. Kanina pa kita hinahanap. Ken, si Jah, pinsan ko. Jah, si Ken, bestfriend ko."

"Ahh. So Ken pala ang pangalan mo. Hi Ken. Nice meeting you. I'm Jah, your-"

"Okay na! Okay na! Nice meeting you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes po. From JoKen to JoKenTin real-quick. Sorry na. XD Di ko kayang sad yung isa sa kanila eh.


End file.
